like liquid starlight
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —¿Te importa si me siento contigo y te miro sonreír? *¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo Cattiva!*


**Renuncia:** todo de la perra de Mashima.

 **Nota:** para **Tomate-chan** por su cumpleaños (atrasadísimo *se pega*). Ando con falta de inspiración para FT (por eso lo entrego tarde uhhh) pero por ella intento escribir el fandom. ¡Espero le guste!

 **Nota2:** esto no tiene sentido bye

* * *

 **É** l es un titiritero.

Más o menos.

—

En realidad, sí lo es. O al menos se parece a uno. Con sus muñecos, aquellos a los que Bickslow llama 'babys' —y Lisanna tiene el enorme impulso de rodar los ojos porque dios, ¿quién nombra así a sus creaciones? luego él va y le dice que no debe ponerse celosa, y pfff, por favor, celosa de qué, ¿de un objeto técnicamente inanimado pero no tanto?, de verdad—.

Pero volviendo al hecho de que es (más o menos) un titiritero... a Lisanna, en teoría, aquello le gusta.

(es que con honestidad le gusta todo de Bickslow, desde su cabello de morado profundo, sus ropas extravagantes, su personalidad enigmática, todo-todo).

—

Aunque Mirajane lo amenace casi diario con que si le rompe el corazón a ella se las va a pagar caro y Elfman proclame a los cuatro vientos: ¡Debes ser lo suficientemente hombre para mi hermanita! todo lo demás está bien. Mientras, Lisanna finge demencia y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Bickslow por debajo del mantel, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con lentitud, y una media luna tironeando de sus labios en señal de vergüenza.

Lisanna se logra quitar de encima a Elfman coreando: Elf nii-chan, Ever te está buscando —idea cortesía de su novio, por supuesto—. Y ambos se escabullen de Mirajane, saliendo a pasear por Magnolia en compañía de Peppe y los demás muñecos de Bickslow.

— Eres una chica mala —se burla él, sin malas intenciones.

«Mala, mala».

Repiten Peppe y los otros.

Y Lisanna hace un mohín.

— Mentira, lo que pasa es que tú eres terrible influencia.

— ¿Y esto por qué es mi culpa, si puedo saber?

— Porque, uh —busca un motivo válido o que al menos suene convincente— porque, ¡mírate! Eres demasiado apuesto. A tu lado me gana la estupidez.

Bickslow ríe y a Lisanna se le derrite el corazón.

Ugh, no puede ser, lo hace apropósito.

—

(igual a Lisanna no le importa ser la rebelde de la familia Strauss, si eso significa que puede compartir su tiempo con él. Y le da igual lo ridículo que suene, porque, vamos, ella es totalmente cursi y es rosa y es ternura y a Bickslow no le gusta ni lo cursi ni lo rosa ni la ternura sin embargo por ella hace una excepción).

— Niña albina —dice, casi en un murmullo.

— No me digas así, mi nombre es Lisanna–

— Lisa —prueba otra vez. Y hay algo en la manera en que pronuncia el apodo, las letras rodando a través de su lengua, porque se le incendian las mejillas a Lisanna. Le va a dar un ataque cardiaco.

«Lisa, Lisa».

— Lisa —repite Bickslow.

— ¿Qué? —inquiere ella, con pena.

— Nada, me gusta cómo suena tu nombre —y él sonríe con descaro, abiertamente. Ella tiene ganas de transformase en un ave y salir volando, muy lejos. Tal vez así no sea capaz de ver su prominente sonrojo.

—

Y a Lisanna le encanta ser su novia.

En serio.

La cosa es, que Bickslow no es romántico. No en un sentido convencional.

Porque es la clase de chico que cuando llueve en lugar de prestarle un paraguas la empuja a los charcos y se moja con ella, quedando los dos empapados por completo. El que no la llama 'cielo', o 'amor' o 'querida', sino Niña albina para mosquearla o Lisa para matarla de pena y (—Bickslow basta ya, —Nah, es divertido, mira, tienes cerezas en las mejillas). El que no la presenta con sus padres pues carece de estos y en su lugar la lleva con Laxus, Freed y Evergreen a pasar el rato, muy casualmente. El que talla figuras de ambos en madera y se las obsequia con aparente desinterés. Y la besa de sorpresa y sin avisar, sin tratarla como si fuese de vidrio porque sabe, oh sabe, que ella puede ser peligrosa si se enfada no por nada es pariente de Mirajane.

— A veces eres tan aterradora como tu hermana —comenta.

— ¡Ey!

—... Igual eres linda, Lisa.

Y Lisanna pese a tratar de lucir ofendida, suelta una risa de verano. Es que la hace feliz (tan, tan feliz).

—

Busca acompañarlo en las mañanas, y las tardes y las noches, cuando no tiene una misión que cumplir o no está ayudando a Mira-nee como mesera en el gremio. Y permanece a su lado, casi pensativa.

— ¿Te importa si me siento contigo y te miro sonreír?

Es esa una de esas rarísimas ocasiones en que Bickslow se avergüenza y Lisanna quiere capturar el momento, como si de una fotografía se tratase.

— Claro, por qué no.

— Gracias —musita, y se acuclilla. Quedan muy juntos, sus codos y sus rodillas rozándose, y los ataca la fiebre. Aunque ninguno habla, su silencio expresa muchísimo.

Piensa ella otra vez que de verdad le gusta que sea Bickslow (más o menos) un titiritero. Que es dueño de sus latidos y los controla a voluntad y a ella no le importaría ser una marioneta suya si eso significa que pueden seguir juntos.

(Bickslow cavila, en cambio, que tiene no mariposas sino todo un zoológico en el estómago debido a ella).

—

Entonces Lisanna se voltea hacia él, Bickslow la mira. Y ella pone ambas manos en su rostro, acercándolo.

— Quiero besarte —susurra—. Por favor cierra tus ojos.


End file.
